It's a girl's life
by Timothy the paperclip
Summary: AU. The bladebreakers don't exist, yet. It started as an ordinary day at school. But then... r&r happy new years
1. Begin fun

* * *

(A/n: I was feeling descriptive and my friends were bugging the hell out of me. So I wrote this at lunch. I hope you all enjoy this.) 

**Disclamer- i wouldn't need one if i did**

* * *

In the middle of a busy town there was a high school. In the stairwell of the northern part there were five girls. The tallest one was in the corner writing in her blank book. While the other girls were conversing on a foreign topic.

Her blood red eyes looked up from her book then continued to write. Her light gray bangs defy gravity in the front but they still shield her eyes from harsh light. In the back her hair was a darker gray brought down into a short ponytail. She wore baggy black cargo pants with thick red lining. Her top was a black short-sleeved vest with a plain black tank top underneath. She mostly favored her 4-inch black platforms with a small heel. Just then someone poked her cheek.

"What?!" The girl snapped.

"Kai, Why do you have these blue triangle things on your face?" Said a blond girl.

The girl was cute. She had her hair put into two high pigtails with it curling down to her neck. Her eyes were a bright blue perfect for puppy-dog eyes. Her freckles were perfect placed with care. She wore jean overalls that ended in a scort. (A/n: for those of you who don't know what that is it's shorts with a skirt over it, but it's attached) Her shirt was lime green.

"Because I want to, Max. Shut up, I'm doing something." Said Kai with her low voice.

"But, I don't want too! I want to talk!" Whined Max.

"Jesus, you two are so immature. Grow up!" Said a light but firm voice.

Kai turned toward a girl sitting by the window. Her golden eyes turned away from outside world to look at them. She had the longest hair in the school, she currently left her hair down and was now putting tiny braids in it. She wore a black mini skirt with a white tank top and an open white blouse over it. Her shoes were high hooker boots that just reached above her knees. She walked over to the rest of the girls baring her perfect white fangs.

"How about you both shut up? Kai, you could at least tell her why you wear that. And Max, don't whine you'll get wrinkles. I'm getting a headache just being here."

"No use, Rei. You'll never get Kai to talk about something like that. And it's in Max's nature to whine." Said a girl peering through the door.

She had a cocky attitude despite her looks. She had chubby cheeks. And short blue hair to match her deep blue eyes. She wore blue long sleeved fishnet shirt over a white tube top. Her pants were white with pink stripes. She had her game boy too.

"Whatever, you say, Takao." Said Rei. (A/n: I'm using this name cuz I'm not sure if it's male or female. Bah!)

"Umm... would this be a good time to discuss our homework." Asked a small girl from behind Takao.

She held a book titled 'Big Questions' Today she didn't bring her laptop. She wore a baggy blue sweater with simple jeans. Her light brown hair curved in just before it hit her shoulders. Her bangs folded right in front of her eyes so you could never tell if she was looking at you or not.

"No." Takao said.

"Ty, your so mean." Max giggled.

Kai slammed closed her book. And stood up.

"I don't know why I'm hanging out with you morons. I'm leaving." Kai blew her bangs away and stormed out the doors.

"Hey, Kai? Wait! I'll come with you." Rei slid down the railing on her feet and caught up with Kai.

After the two left the stairwell became oddly quiet except for Takao's curses when she died on her game boy.

* * *

(A/n: I better get some reviews! I mean like I slave away trying to make things perfect for you and if you don't review I might as well die. I didn't do my homework or go to school. I'm not sick if that's what you're thinking. I'm just not going to school. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Review me and send in pairings you'd like to see and I'll do my best. Still working on my 'other fics' even though they suck. But anywho just review. Any review would be fine.) 


	2. Rainy Day

(A/N: Let me see... I'd like to thank my three reviewers, and I like to say sorry if they sounded like sluts. Ahem... that was Reili's fault. R&R)

**Disclaimer: I own the disclaimer...**

**Rainy day**

* * *

In the afternoon rain was falling heavily. 

"I don't like this at all." Rei scowled shifting her shoulder bag.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it." Shrugged Kai.

"Go ask your boyfriend!" Yelled Takao from behind, making Kai blush.(1)

"H-he's just a friend." Kai stuttered.

"Uh-huh. And girl, that was some fine frenching you do with a friend." Smirked Rei. (2)

"Please! I dun wanna be cold." Said Max softy batting her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine." Sighed Kai.

Kai walked off into the gym. There she saw a certain redhead in a football jersey.(3)

"Hey, Tala." She greeted before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi, Kai. What brings you here? I thought you said you'd never ever go to a game."

"I need your car keys." Kai smiled.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I taught you how to drive you shoved me out of the car to make room for Rei and the other girls."

"Alright, then" She smiled walking away. Leaving a slightly confused Tala behind.

Outside, the five girls were standing around a black mustang.(4)

"Please, Chief." Takao begged.(5)

"No, I will not do this for the last time. I will not break the law."

"But look at us. Four respectable women cannot go around wet like a bunch of sluts!"

"No."

"But-

"No."

"Shut up the both of you. I'll do it." Said Rei wearing Kai's black vest.(6)

"What? Do you know how?" asked Max.

"Yeah. I'm Rei, don't you think I'm capable of doing things like this?" asked Rei.

"Not really." Said Kenny.

"Well, just another chance to prove myself. Kai, will Tala be mad if I cut a few wires?"

"Yes, but it serves him right for not giving us the keys."

"Too true. Stand back, girls." Rei took out a gun and shot the lock.(7)

"I hope you're not planning on shooting the engine to make it go." Chief remarked.

"For a smart girl, you are so dumb." She went in the car and turned on the engine.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" asked Takao in amazement.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Tala doesn't go home when everyone else does and why he comes to school first?" asked Rei.

The girls shook their heads. Rei rolled her eyes.

"He locked himself out of the car for days and thought it would ruin his rep if anyone found out." Laughed Rei.

"How'd you find out?" inquired Kai.

"I tried to steal it before and found out, he left them in it. It doesn't take a smart-ass to figure that out."

Chief went red. But she followed the others when they got in the car.

* * *

1) No tyka! 

2) Turning into boy Kai, eh?

3) I think he'd look good in a football jersey.

4) It's a car.

5) Can't find a girl name for Kenny and I dun wanna change it.

6) Read the first chappie and see what Rei was wearing, and on a rainy day.

7) Where does she keep that gun?

(A/N: hhmmm.... There was an alternate one that my brother wrote but I said it was too slutty. They were acting like a bunch of sluts. So I re-wrote it. It has all the general stuff. Anyways, tell me what other pairing you'd like to see and you can use the same person twice. I'm not gonna two time them. I'm experimenting. And please no-tyka... I'm just not into that type of thing. Hot loner guy with ugly main character. Anywho tell me what kind of outfits you like them to wear? And if you like or don't like it. Review!!)


	3. in November

Akira: My, it's been a while.

Reili: Only a month Kira. This was written in November.

Akira: The december Chirstmas one will be put up after Christmas. And the New years will be serate..e... ummm....

Reili: The new years part will have it's own chapter.

Akira: Yeah and we don't own anything.

* * *

**November**

"This has got to be the most peaceful night of the month." Said Rei lying on her back.

"The opening was fun." Said Kai remembering the festive Halloween party.

Flashback 

"_How great is this Halloween party gonna be?!" squealed Max putting up decorations._

"_I'm not so sure about this.." said Kenny putting chips in a bowl. _

"_I'm done ordering the pizza!" called Takao from the kitchen. _

"_Let's go get our costumes on." Shouted Max skipping to hers and Takao's room. _

_An hour later guests started to arrive. Max answered the door in her penguin costume. It was shaped like a rounded rectangle and her tummy was white while the rest was blue. There were also two eyes on each side of her head. And sticking out of the bottom were two flat yellow feet. _

"_Hi, How ya doin? Welcome." Max greeted all the people in. _

_The house was decorated in black; the sources of light were black, red candles and some inside jack-o-lanterns. Inside the room a purple glittery tent was put up. And out stepped Takao wearing a purple bandana, a thin puffy blouse, a jean vest and a longdark skirt to match. _

"_Hello, my children. We are gathered here to welcome the essence of death, and of course, to pig out on FOOD!!" _

_A table lit up showing pumpkin treats, chips, bowls of a candy and a dark chocolate cake with red icing that wrote the words, 'Everyone dies' _

"_That's right everyone! And over here we have the karaoke bar and dance floor!" called Rei. _

_A single light bulb turned on above her. She had white furry neko ears with the pink on the inside. She had on a skin colored bathing suit with the same furry fabric forming designs along her torso. On her hands they were paws with the same colored claws as her ears. And her legs had the matching boots with the claws. Her hair was left down and wavy. _

_Several guys had nosebleeds. Rei giggled swinging her fluffy tail as she got off stage. _

"_And if that doesn't please you…you may always go to the grave yard later." Said Kai. She stood in the corner wearing a hooded cloak that traveled on the floor. Under it she wore medieval armor. And on her medieval gloves she wore a ring. (bet you don't know who Kai is)_

_Two hours later_

"_Rei, you look like a slut." Said Mao turning away from her conversation with Lee in his Peter Pan costume. _

_Rei swiped her claws at Mao and tore one of her fairy wings. _

"_THAT WAS MY WING!!! I SPENT ALL WEEK MAKING THEM!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN BITCH!!" _

_Mao tackled Rei._

"_YOU STUPID HOE, YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN MY COSTUME!!!!!" Yelled Rei struggling to get Mao off her._

"_IT WAS RUINED WHEN YOU WORE IT!!!!" Mao strained as she tried to reach __Rei's neck. _

_Rei, had her hands full keeping Mao from strangling her. So to get her off, Rei used the floor and pushed up against Mao's stomach, which sent her flying almost knocking her head in. Mao landed on her butt with a loud THUMP! Rei threw her weight into her feet and stood up once. She got into a defensive stance and put her paws in front of her ready to pounced if someone approached. _

"_Nice. It's time to go." Said Kai leading everyone outside. _

"_For those of you too scared to come, stay here with Chief." Rei smirked at the table with a head inside a goldfish bowl. _

"_No!!! My crystal ball has to stay with me!!!" yelled Takao. _

"_Do you want to stay here?" asked Max. _

"_No." Takao huffed. _

_Max grinned, until Takao pushed her over. _

"_Ack! Help!! I can't get up!!" Max whined rolling from side to side._

_End flashback_

"Yep. That was fun." Said Max.

"Remember when we went to the new big mall." Called Takao.

"Sure, it took us 10 minutes to park." Said Kai.

"Only because Takao didn't want to walk far." Explained Chief.

"Well, I can't help it if I want to preserve my energy."

"For what?" asked the ever-native Max.

"To annoy people."

"Like?"

"Us."

"No, mostly Kai."

"How can you say that? I make your food. I clean after you and Maxie. I virtually do everything! And now, I don't even get a special call out that says you annoy me on purpose."

"Just go to bed." Said Kai as Rei ranted on.

The three got up and walked back to the house. After a while Rei paused.

"HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE GOING??!!" She shouted sitting up.

"We're going to bed! If you want to stay up and rant about how your life is horrible, please do! But we're not going to be around." Shouted Takao.

Rei merely 'hn'ed and flopped back on the grass.

"You stole my word, eh?" smirked Kai stretching.

Rei smiled. She looked back up at the sky with all the stars bright with hope. Kai closed her eyes taking in the peacefulness.

"When we traveled, we'd never have days like this. I saw the sky and it was an eerie pink. I think from the electricity."

"Same in Russia, with all that pollution from the military bases." Sighed Kai.

"Do you remember meeting your grandfather's apprentice?" asked Rei.

"Who could forget?"

Flashback- Hiwatari Mansion 

"_Why are we here?" giggled a young girl jumping on some very expensive velvet couch. _

"_Maxie, I wouldn't do that." Said Chief typing on her laptop. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because Kai's Grandfather will be very mad if he finds foot prints all over his house."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're a girl." _

"_Why?" _

"_Ask your dad." _

"_Why?" _

"_Ask your gym teacher." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because she should have taught you it in sex.ed."_

"_Wh-AAAAHHHH!!!" Max fell on to the floor as the velvet couch broke. _

"_GAH!!! Idiot girl!!! What have you done?!" Yelled Voltaire from the door way. _

"_Duh! I think its kind of obvious." Said Takao native to the fact Voltaire was angry. _

"_Young lady, come here this instant. I'd like you to meet my friend Boris in the basement." _

"_Sure!" Takao replied happily._

_Kai shrugged and whispered to Rei, "I wouldn't be too happy if I were her." _

_The four of them waited in Kai's room again. _

"_Hey, Kai. Why are we here?" asked Rei looking up from the window. _

"_Meeting his apprentice." Kai answered. _

"_Why does he have an apprentice?" asked Max. _

"_For ruling the world or some other evil genius thing." _

"_Why doesn't he use you?" _

"_Because I'm a girl." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because girls aren't as good as guys." _

"_Why?" _

"_You're a fine example why." Said a voice from the door. _

"_This is my new apprentice, Reili Takamara." _

_He wore steel-toed boots, beige cargo pants. He had a dark blue pullover sweater. He had brown eyes with messy black hair. _

"_Why Grandfather, so happy you could join us, where is Takao?" _

"_She's in the basement meeting someone." _

"_I hope it isn't than man in the pink bunny costume that tried to molest me." _

"_And if it is?" _

"_Then we'd have to go rescue her." Said Kai getting up. _

"_I'd like to see you try." Laughed Reili. _

_The four girls walked right passed him._

"_I live here, remember? I know where everything is." Replied Kai. _

End Flashback 

"Life works in funny ways." Sighed Rei.

"Let's go back in before another month passes us."

**

* * *

**

Reili: For everyone who guess who or what everyone is...

Akira: They'll be given a limb of Tyson or Max.

Reili: Why them? Rei and Kai are more popular...

Akira: Yeah, but they're too precious the cut off their limbs. My precious..

Reili: Riight... And don't forget to tell us what pairings you like.

Akira: Review!


	4. christmas

(A/N: Oh happy day! I got it. Well I'm off to my new years party soon. The time right now is 6:54pm. So best be off don't want to get stuck in traffic at new years. I'll post my new years one in mid-January. Happy Holidays. And as my dad says, "Seasons Greenthings!!!")

* * *

**Christmas eve**

Rei woke up early that Friday morning. She glanced around the room dully. After a while she got up. And brushed her teeth and whatever. And by the time she went down she was tackled.

"Hey, Rei! Why are you still in your pjs?" asked Max who was wearing green overalls and red striped stockings.

Rei looked down at her black tank top and blue shorts. She smoothed down her pink bandana and said,

"Max, its Christmas Eve not Christmas." Rei explained.

"Yeah, but the others are dressed."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Others?" She repeated.

She saw a lot of shoes pilled in front of the doors. "What time is it?"

"1:30pm"

Rei dashed back upstairs. She pulled a red ROOTS sweater over her head and put on tanned pants. And to dress up she put on a Santa hat. Then she came downstairs.

"Reeeeiiiii.." Max whined. "Put on the outfit I put out for you."

"Who else's clothes did you pick out?"

"Takao, Kai and Chief's."

Takao had antlers and was wearing a rubber red glowing nose. Kai was wearing a Mrs. Clause costume and Chief was Frosty the snowman. Rei feared of what was left.

"Come on Rei!!! Kai will do your hair!!!" said Max dragging Rei and Kai back up the stairs.

"Oh Joy. I always wanted to dress like this." Said Rei flatly.

Rei had some of her hair spiked up and pulled the rest into white wrapping paper. She had sleigh bells tied to her neck. And she was covered completely in Christmas wrapping paper.

"AAAWWWWWW!!! It looks sssoooooo cccuuuttteeeeee!!!!!!" Screamed Max as Rei tried her hardest not to beat her up.

"How about a big red bow around her waist?" Smirked Kai.

'Oh that evil little wrench. I'll get her one of these days. I knew she was trying to make my life worse. I just never had the pro-'

"Great idea Kai!! I'll get the big ribbon." Said Takao running off.

"You sadistic bitch! You enjoy this a lot don't you?"

"Well, why wouldn't I? My dearest friend."

Rei threw Kai the dirtiest she could muster. And then Max tied the bow around Rei's waist tightly.

"I hate you all." Rei murmured.

"That's nice dearest Rei. But now is not the time for love, we must make sure our mistletoe is doing her job." Kai announced.

"Yeah, right. You only want to go make out with Santa Claus." Joked Takao.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean." Said Kai airily.

Oliver was covered in mistletoe and kissed all the guys. Rei made her way to Oliver.

"Hey, Olive oil. You little hoe." Rei said snobbily.

"Oh, hi Rei-Slut." Oliver said looking down at Rei from the stairs. A second later Oliver came running down the stairs and hugged Rei.

"Soo… did you get it?" asked Rei excitedly.

"Have I ever let you down?" Oliver slipped a box in Rei's hand.

Rei smiled. "Tell me all about your trip to Paris later, Oille. Let's put my plan into action."

Oliver made her way to where Tala and Kai were talking and called, "Mistletoe!"

Tala kissed Kai lightly on the lips. Kai blinked up at him and Tala smiled. Then she started to giggle and ran off into the backyard. And Tala went off to chase her. Rei gave him a thumbs up.

In the backyard it was pure snow. From everywhere it sparkled. Tala followed the small footprints to Rei's garden. And opening the gate he met with a large snowball. Tala shook the snow out of his hair and grinned.

'Where did she go?'

Kai made another snowball from behind the bush and went out another attack. But there was no Tala. She scanned the garden but there was no sign…

"ACK!" Kai screamed as her sides were grabbed and were tickled.

"Tell me what I want to hear!"

"I give! I give!" laughed Kai.

Tala let Kai down and went to lie on the snow. Where Kai joined him.

"Ever make a snow angel?" asked Kai.

"No, what is it?" asked Tala, putting his arms under his head for comfort.

"Well, you make an angel in the snow. Like this.." Kai moved her arms and legs.

Tala got up and then helped Kai up without ruining their imprints. Tala looked at Kai's.

"Wow. Your's looks just like you, a perfect Angel."

"And yours looks like you too, a horny devil." Giggled Kai punching him lightly in the shoulder.

Tala blinked and looked at his imprint again.

"Hey! It does!" Laughed Tala until a block of ice hit him.

Rei was on top of the roof and raised another ice cube warningly.

"What?" asked Kai and looked at the roof only to see snow.

"Do you have you phoenix lighter, I gave you for your birthday?"

"Yes, I bring it with me everywhere."

"Well, the thing is… I shouldn't have given it to you then…." Tala fiddled with a block of ice.

"Oh." Kai said clearly disappointed.

"Hey can you melt this with it?" Tala said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, sure." Kai smiled, still a bit sad.

Kai placed it on the grass and put the flame to it. After a while Tala lifted Kai's chin and said,

"Don't be sad. You know I care for you, and I know this is a bit forward but…" Tala pointed to the cube, which was slowly melting in to a diamond ring.

"Will you let me take you away from that crazy Chinese girl you live with?"

"Oh, Tala. You knew the words I've always wanted to hear to day I moved in with her. I'd love to." Kai wiped away her tears and kissed Tala.

Then they were pelted with ice.

"What? Hail?" Kai wondered aloud.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CRAZY CHINESE GIRL?! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!!" Rei threw bucket after buckets. Then using all the snow on the roof pushed a snow bolder on top of Tala. Kai made a run for it.

"HIWATARI!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!!" Rei jumped from the roof and went chasing after Kai.

**Happy begining to your2005**


End file.
